


The Crucifix

by Cantatrice18



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Character of Faith, Complicated Relationships, Gen, Missing Scene, Roman Catholicism, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after moving in with Sir Malcolm, Vanessa sets up her room, making one important addition to her wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crucifix

A week after Sir Malcolm asked, or rather ordered Vanessa to move into the London mansion, a crate arrived at the door. It was addressed to Vanessa, and Sembene had it taken to what was now her room. When Sir Malcolm returned from meeting with his solicitor, Sembene informed him of the mysterious parcel, and Malcolm decided to investigate further. He headed up the staircase and down the hall towards the unused guest wing. The house had not hosted guests in many years; no glittering parties or even visiting relatives disturbed the somber atmosphere that Sir Malcolm’s brooding created. He was pleased to see that her room was as far from his as possible; perhaps that would help prevent him from thinking of her more than he had to. He rapped sharply on the door, waiting for the sound of her voice. When she called for him to enter he pushed open the door, took two steps into the room, then stopped, gazing around in surprise. The walls had been stripped of their various innocuous paintings, which now lay stacked neatly by the door waiting for removal. Likewise, the knick-knacks and extraneous objects had been set aside in a small box. Plain stationary graced the writing desk in the corner, an unadorned wooden chest beside it. He saw several dresses hanging in the wardrobe, all of them black. Even the colorful coverlet was gone, replaced by one of somber grey. The effect was spartan, surprisingly so for a young woman of breeding. He glanced over towards the window and saw Vanessa kneeling by the crate, drawing the last few objects out one by one. She stopped when she saw him looking at her, leaning back on her heels. “Yes, Sir Malcolm? May I help you?”

He ignored her question. “I see you’re settling in. I must admit, I had not expected such asceticism from a woman like you.” He paused as he saw what she held, and a twisted smile formed on his lips. “Ah, of course. I’d forgotten your family’s dependence on such things.”

Vanessa said nothing. Rising to her feet, she walked towards him, holding the wooden crucifix almost tenderly in her hands. She stopped in the center of the room and turned towards the wall. “If you want to make yourself useful, you could help me with this.”

“And why would I ever want to help you?” Malcolm replied, bitterness and hate turning his voice harsh.

Vanessa flinched ever so slightly, but returned her attention to the task at hand. With great care, she reached up and hung the cross on one of the nails left over from the removed paintings. She straightened it and took a step back, evaluating her handiwork. Malcolm shook his head in disgust. “Amazing. And you think a cross and some muttered prayer will absolve you of your guilt? That you’ll find forgiveness?”

Vanessa looked away and he laughed. “I hope there is a God, if only so that he can punish you as you deserve. Pray, then. But be downstairs in an hour.” He left, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. Only when he heard the rustle of skirts and the faint sound of latin did he walk back down the hallway and towards his study. She could pray all she liked for absolution. As far as he was concerned, she was already damned beyond any hope of salvation. There was no forgiveness to be had in this house.


End file.
